Legend of Air
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Fem!Harry(Rosalie) traded her magic for a new life in the Legend-of-Korra-verse. She happens to run into Korra, literally, and the two get along like a house on fire. Then Equalists attack, the twins pop up, Mako get's nervoues, Korra laughs and they beat Amon. Did I mention Mako's now terrified of the twins? Why? They're given him diry looks. Mako/Rosalie


_**Warnings**__**:**__** Fem!Harry(Rosalie), cursing, dimension travelling, mentioned slight gore, changing of cannon pairings, AU War, divergence of cannon Legend of Korra big time.**_

_**Rated**__**: T**_

_**Pairings**__**: Mako/Rosalie, everything else you can guess**_

_**R & R!**_

She blinked, looking down at the person she'd knocked over. They were obviously from the water tribe, the clothes and dark skin gave that off. "Hey, you ok?" She asked, offering a hand.

Korra looked up, opening both eyes now that the pain in her rear dulled. The girl was a little shorter than her with skin a bit lighter than her own. Black hair was cut oddly, very short and slightly messy in the back, but slanted straight so that the tips of her hair in the front brushed her breasts. Almond shaped bright green eyes looked at her curiously. She had on a white, off the shoulder half shirt that hung a bit loose on her frame, faded words here and there on the fabric like it was meant to be, some made out to be love, roses, kill and laugh. A pair of black jeans hung low off her hips and accentuated toned legs, a thick, icy blue belt wrapped around outside belt loops and went vertically across her hips. On her forehead, seen just barely through the bangs all pushed to the left side, was a lightning bolt scar. She also had a pair of stylish, black square glasses perched on her nose.

"Oh, uh, yea I'm fine." Korra answered, accepting the offered hand and letting the girl help her up. "Haven't seen you around here before. Just moved to Republic City?"

The girl chuckled, "No, I moved here about a year ago. I'm not surprised you haven't seen me around, I live in the more…richer district, I guess is what you'd call it." She shrugged, "But I attend the public school nearby here. I'm Rosalie Potter."

"Korra." She said with a grin, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior, graduated today, actually. Well, graduation's tomorrow, but I'm not doing the whole walk thing. Kind of pointless when no one you care about will be there, so I just grabbed up my diploma." She shrugged again. "So you're the famous Avatar? Hm…Well, you look the part."

"Are you a bender?" Korra questioned, head tilting slightly.

"Well, I never showed any inclination towards it, but who knows. I may have when I was a kid, but I can't remember anything until after I turned eight, got a nasty head wound."

"Ah…" Korra glanced at her watch and squeaked, "Oh man, Mako's gonna kill me!" She groaned out.

Rosalie laughed lightly, hand coming up in a fist so the top finger or so could cover her mouth. "Well, you better run then."

Korra paused as she turned to go, "Hey, Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"I…don't have a lot of friends around here, what with Amon and all…would you like to some see my match tomorrow night at eight? I can get you a ticket, my guardian's sick, so it's free. I can introduce you to my teammates after." Korra asked a bit shyer than what she normally was. She was always busy training, being in Republic City was the first time she got to have fun that didn't involve training to save the world. So, because of that, she had what, two friends that weren't related to her masters?

Rosalie smiled, "Sure, I'll meet you there at the doors at seven, alright? That way you can give me the ticket. And call me Rose, Korra."

"See you there, then!" Korra grinned at her before rushing through the throng of people.

Rose leaned against the wall, watching the people around her in amusement as they bustled about. Her head tipped back to rest against the bricks behind her, looking up at the steadily darkening sky.

A year ago, she was back in Europe- back in her original dimension. Back in chaos caused by a madman bent on ruling the world and destroying lives. Back in a war. Despite Albus trying so hard to keep her safe and cozy, give her a loving childhood, it hadn't worked. He'd been coming to check and see how the Dursley's treated her when the head wound that cause her amnesia happened. He'd taken her away, thankful she wouldn't remember the abuse he's seen in the eldest Dursley's mind.

She'd been a prodigy, a fast learner that was a mix between her mother and father in small parts, but so much her own person. Well, she sort of lied. She did have a few friends besides Albus. Luna Lovegood and Severus Snape. Luna's boyfriend- probably husband by now- had been alright, but he was a bit terrified of her because of her power. Just like so many other people had been.

She was tired of it all, especially towards the end. Albus had died, Severus had followed soon after. She was mauled by a werewolf, leaving hideous scars… So she'd thought and calculated, researched and created a ritual that would end it all. In exchange for getting to live a new life, she would give the Gods what they wanted- Voldemort's soul on a silver platter.

She'd been stripped of her magic, scars and the werewolf disease. And she was sent here, her money from Gringotts following…

"Rose!" She looked down, shifting off the wall as she saw Korra waving before she walked towards the Water Tribe girl.

"Evening, Korra." She greeted.

"I have to get back, like, fast because my teammates already pissed that I'm leaving them alone for a few minutes before the match. Here, it's for the first row. I'll see you after the match!"

Rose let an small, amused smile grace her lips as she watched the eager water bender take off back inside.

Watching those three work so fluidly together was a very amazing thing. Having heard their names through the announcement of who was facing who, she could probably identify them later. The fire bender, Mako was ruthless and tactical, much like herself when she'd been in battle. Straight to the point, but strategic enough to fool you. Bolin was the earth bender, sure footed and quick on his feet as he defended his teammates with smooth movements. Korra was fluid and graceful like the water she was bending, efficiently defending and attacking all at once. It was unfortunate that she couldn't stay to finish.

Why? Because Jack, her familiar cat that was allowed to come with her, pawed her leg gently and used his tail to indicate she was needed at home. She'd send her messenger hawk, Fenix, with a note to Korra apologizing.

Korra looked around in confusion and slight doubt. Where was Rose?

"Korra? What's wrong?"

She jumped a bit, coming face to face with Bolin who was standing next to her. How had she missed that? "Well, I gave that extra ticket to a new friend of mine, she was supposed to meet me back here so I could introduce her…"

"Isn't that a messenger hawk? I didn't think anyone used those anymore." Mako commented, watching the bird screech and dive towards them, slowing to land on the rail in front of Korra and hop around, tilting it's head at her before showing her it's back. "I think it's for you."

She frowned, unscrewing the top off of the metal tube and pulling out the parchment inside, replacing the lid. The bird took off as soon as she had the message. Korra's eyes scanned it face falling slightly in disappointment.

'_Korra-_

_I'm really sorry. I was called away to do something's during the second part of the match, but you guys were really great out there! Makes me a bit jealous. Bending's got to be loads of fun, no wonder you like it so much. I promise though, next chance I get, you can take me to meet your teammates- uh, sorry about the blood on the side, I'm not giving my cat much attention and he's a bit annoyed, so he clawed me, no worries._

_Tell your friends I thought they were really amazing out there, and I hope you guys won. My address is on here, so stop by whenever you like. I've got to go before Jack throws another tantrum and shreds the furniture._

_-Rose._'

She rolled it up and stuck it in her pocket. "She got called off to do something during the second part. But, she did say we looked pretty good out there." Korra yawned, "I think I'm going to head back to Air Temple Island, I'm really tired."

Rose sat with one leg crossed over the other, a book in her lap, though she wasn't paying it any attention. The letter from Luna, delivered by Fawkes, was on her mind. The blonde Seer had given her a riddle after say she was pregnant, and Rose had sent a message back congratulating her and Neville Longbottom.

'_The elements meet, and four will triumph over one. But before, the four will leave to where ice grows, and return once the spirits touch one of the four._' Luna's riddles were always prophecies, but this was one of the most vague ones she'd ever heard from the Ravenclaw.

When she'd been called away from the match last week, she'd been a bit confused, but seeing the dumbass that had thought they could break into her home- well she could see why. Jack had let his body grow to a size of a tigers, fur still a lovely shade russet, and clawed him up bad. The intruder was unconscious, but mortally wounded. One call to Chief Bei Fong later, and the failure of a thief was carted off.

She sighed, glancing at the clock and seeing it was only eleven in the morning. And here she'd been hoping hours had passed since getting the riddle and she could go to bed. But no, time hadn't moved that fast so she might as well find something to do.

"Jack, I'm going for a walk, probably to Central Park, you want to come?" She asked the cat. It had gotten rather chilly out faster than she expected, so she'd decided to dress warmly in dark wash jeans, brown boots to her mid-shin made of fur, and a white long sleeve hoodie with a bit of white fur on the collar, bottom, and cuffs, two little white strings hanging down with little white puff balls hanging off. The hoodie had no pockets, but did have a fur hood, which was really what the collar was.

Jack mewed happily, trailing along beside her as she left, the security team Bei Fong had recommended giving her a nod. People always parted for her, either because they had come to realize she was the Potter Heiress who supplied funding to the Police Force, or just her odd looks. Either way, she didn't mind because no one stared at her in fear or awe, just appreciation and kind glances.

"Rose?"

She glanced up, pausing as she walked one the sidewalk that wound around the pond in the park, turning around. "Oh, hello Korra." She answered.

"How are you? I was planning to come visit today, actually, but I just got out of air bending training." The Avatar explained.

"Ah, well, I'm a bit glad about that. House is an absolute mess. I'm having one of the rooms on the first floor refurbished, so it'll be a mess until Friday." She blinked when Jack leapt onto her shoulders but merely began to pet his breast like she had with Hedwig so long ago. She missed that owl.

"Is this Jack the cat?" Korra asked, leaning forward and holding out a hand to pet the russet feline's head, giggling a bit when he purred.

"Mhm. So, who're your friends here?" Rose questioned.

Korra blinked, looking behind her before flushing. "…I forgot you were there. Rose, this is Mako and Bolin, my teammates and friends. Guys, this is Rosalie Potter, a new friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you!" Bolin said with a wink.

Rosalie arched a brow, "Like wise." She said with a small smile.

Mako nodded to her, "Korra hasn't shut up about you." He said bluntly.

Rosalie laughed, "Suppose I have that effect on people. But I don't blame her, I'd boast too if I had yet another friend that didn't see me as the Avatar, and not a regular girl. I've been there, trust me."

Korra grinned, "So, whatcha been up to?" She asked as they headed for a nearby bench, plopping down as Rose did the same, Bolin sitting himself facing them on the ground, Mako choosing to lean against a tree placed before them so he could see them as well.

"Not much, relaxing around the house, reading and keeping up with this little monster." She said, throwing Jack a half-hearted glare. Little brat had been into everything! She wondered sometimes where he got the energy.

Jack tilted his head at Bolin and leapt down the same time as a ferret nosed out of the other teens jacket, sniffing at Jack before both started running around playing. "Oh, that's Pabu." Bolin threw in.

"He's cute." Rose said.

"Uh…aren't they Equalists?" She said suddenly after about an hour of talking, pointing not too far off from them, where a group was coming towards them a bit swiftly.

"Fuck." Korra muttered, standing up and taking a stance the same time the other two did.

Rose twisted and arched, landing behind the bench and moving off to the side, knowing she'd be a hindrance instead of help.

Pabu leapt on her shoulder the same time Jack snarled, enlarging and letting his fur bristle menacingly as he stood in front of his Mistress, lips pulled back over his teeth as a feral growl rose from within his throat.

She watched, missing her magic a bit- she hated feeling useless.

Mako let his eyes widen as one of the men slipped past them, charging straight at the girl he could easily call a friend.

It was slow motion for all of them as they down the last facing them, turning with wide eyes knowing they couldn't reach the man or Rose in time.

Jack leapt forward, claws unsheathing as he tackled the man, teeth ripping harshly into an arm. The man reached out with the other, a wire three of the group knew would carry a electric current.

Rose reacted instinctively, hands flying up as her eyes snapped closed, only to here a dull thunk and the sound of a tree falling.

Bolin stared as Jack pinned another arm and kept the man down. "Did she just…air bend?"

Korra nodded dumbly, shaking it off a second later and moving forward, looking the teen over as the black haired girl looked back and forth between her hands and the tree, surprise and uncertainty saturating her features.

Rosalie frowned before snapping out of it as the man underneath Jack let out a pained scream. She rushed over to the two, "Jack! Enough, stop!" She cried, "He's down- look I'm fine. See, not a scratch!" She coaxed.

Jack unlatched his jaws from the mans arm, head turning to face his Mistress as his left front paw continued to weigh down on the Equalists chest. With a final warning snarl in the mans face, he got off of him and stalking over to the newly realized air bender, sniffing her before licking her chin to forehead, purring as he nuzzled into her stomach.

She sighed, "Merlin…" She shook her head and pointed to the pond. "Wash off…you smell like Malfoy Manor." She muttered. That had been one hell of a blood bath, not something she really wanted to remember, especially after spending two days of torture there in the cellar. Lucky her Draco Malfoy hadn't been keen on his father raping her and had let the Order in. Talk about raging Jack and Remus- not a friend because he was a father figure. But he was dead too, killed by Fenrir Greyback, so it didn't matter anymore.

Telling Tenzin they'd found an air bender not related to them in any manor was…amusing.

"Your certain she was air bending?" He questioned.

Korra nodded, "Considering the tree in front of her was ripped out of the ground? Yes."

Mako grunted in affirmative, "Besides that, the wire coming at her was blown away as well."

"If you can, I'd like to meet this Rosalie Potter. Perhaps she's the granddaughter of an air bender that escaped the Fire Nation while father was missing, and went into hiding." Tenzin said, stroking his small beard in thought.

Rose blinked, dropping the book on the Hundred Year war that had happened in this dimension as a flash of gold and orange fire told her Fawkes was present. "…Eh?"

"Rosie!" Twins Fred and George shouted in delight, grinning at her. "We came to join you~! England was so boring without or favorite little flower!" They cried, latching onto her, Fred hugging her around the stomach on his knees while George towered over her with his arms around her shoulders.

The twos he'd forgotten to mention, the ones that watched out for her and tried their damnedest to keep her out of trouble- not that it ever worked. "I though you- Angelina? Katie?"

"They cheated, we dumped them five months ago and worked out a way to get here!" Fred crowed, "Luna said Fawkes could bring us if we gave up our magic. So we traded that-"

"So we could be Seers and help you-"

"With the issues you said were happening over here-"

"With those Equalists!"

She groaned. "Well…make yourselves at home…" At least she had some company living with her besides Jack and Fenix now.

"Halt! State your names and purpose." A guard demanded, stepping up in front of them.

"Ah, Korra, Mako and Bolin, here to see Rosalie." Korra said.

The man studied them before nodding. "You can go right in. Miss Rosalie said to just let people in the door, if they check out."

A bit confused, they opened the door and stepped inside the huge three story house. Here a meow they saw Jack who pawed the ground and flicked his tail as if asking them to follow him. He led them through a kitchen and down a hallway, into a room that was obviously a study where three people were sitting.

Two of them, they didn't know. They were identical twins with red/orange hair, dark tan skin and blue eyes flecked with gold. They both wore jeans and combats, but on wore a bright blue button up while the other had on a black button up. Both had top buttons undone so a small part of their chests were visible.

Rose was sitting in a chair with one leg crossed over the other, a glass of amber liquid in one hand as the other turned a page in a book. A fire was going and the two twins were joking around about something, both with a glass of the same amber drink. Rosalie chuckled slightly at something they said and shook her head lightly.

Jack meowed, catching their attention. "Oh, hello Korra, Mako, Bolin." Rose greeted politely, snapping her book closed. "What is it you need?"

"Yo!" Bolin winked at her, "Tenzin wanted to see you, something about air bending training, I wasn't really listening."

"Nah, Rosie, who are they?" The two twins asked, cocking their heads at the same time in the same direction.

"Korra, Mako, Bolin, these are the Fred and George Weasley, friends of mine. Fred, George this is Korra, the Avatar, Mako a fire bender and Mako's brother Bolin, and earth bender." She said smoothly, "They pro-bend as the team called the Fire Ferrets."

They grinned at the trio, "Na, so you're the ones Rosie was telling us about! Well, thanks for keeping our little flower safe and sound!" The two announced. A book slammed into Fred's head, sending him careening into George and knocking them both over the back of the couch.

"Call me Rosie or flower again and I'll show you why your little brother was terrified of me!" She growled in annoyance. "Bloody twins…" She shook her head and stood up. "Let me get some clothes on instead of my bed clothes and you can take me to Air Temple Island- And you two will stay here!" She rounded on them, "You cause far too much trouble, and knowing the both of you, you'll get your skinny arses lost!"

"But! We always get so bored when your not around!" They complained, latching onto her body.

Her eye twitched, "Then go home. I didn't ask you guys to come here." She said lowly, "You should be home, helping your family after everything that happened, meeting Percy's son- your nephew- and helping Luna." She detached herself and brushed past the confused trio, "Instead of here, getting in the way, just like you used to." She vanished down the hall.

The twins eyes were shadowed by their hair as their heads lowered, they left, wordlessly leaving through a door on the other side of the room.

Jack laid down on his stomach, making a sound between a whine and a sound that would have meant '_Good Greif_' if it had been in human, tail twitching as his paws covered his eyes and he shook his furry little head.

Korra groaned, "This is so not fair!" She complained, watching Rose(who had refused the air bender outfit and remained in her denim shorts and black tight Chinese shirt with a silver dragon and ankle high black boots without heels) neatly spin through the spinning panels correctly 'Being the Leaf' as Meelo, Jinora and Ikki had put it. "It's so natural for her, why can't it be that easy for me…"

Bolin chuckled, "The other three elements were easy for you, one of them has to be difficult." He paused, "Though, you'd think it would have been fire, with your natural element being water."

"Her temper matches a fire bender much better, or atleast that's what Mother figured." Tenzin said as he came to stand next to them. "No archives were found about an air bender making it out of the Air Nomad massacre." He intoned.

A laugh made them look back at Rose as Meelo spun around her excitedly. She seemed exasperated before she shook her head and gave chase to the youngest of the three children. She managed to get the air to push him towards her before she caught him, thumping him on the nose then turning back to the revolving circle of panels.

"Mhm." Rose hummed, thankful as the Fire Ferrets walked her home, Korra bending the water to keep the rain off of them. She winced lightly. Her scars may be gone on the surface, but she could still feel the pain from them from time to time, usually during the changing of the seasons like now, as it changed from fall to winter.

All the lights were out in the windows, and with it only being nine, she knew better than to think the Twins were asleep. "De Luca!" She called, stepping under the porch as the guard turned to her. "Did the twins leave?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter. They left just after my shift started an hour after you left to Air Temple Island. They have yet to return." He answered.

She fell silent, ignoring Bolin as he asked what was wrong. '_…in the way, just like you used to._' Damn. Damn it all to hell! She thought they knew better than this! It was near the anniversary of Severus, Albus, and Remus' deaths, of course the was…bipolar? No, the correct word was moody. She had planned to get back, apologize, fix their favorite dishes and let them design some new clothes for her to send to the tailor to be made. The twins had gotten in the way once, during a battle, and caused herself to be severely injured saving them. She should really think before she speaks, or she'd turn into Ronald.

She twisted on her heel, taking off with a whistle, Jack materializing next to her and growing, allowing her to leap onto his back mid run.

"Rose!" Korra shouted. She growled, suddenly glad she'd brought Naga with her. "Bolin, stay here incase the twins get back! Mako, come on!" She shouted, scrambling onto Naga's back the same time Mako did. Naga sniffed, taking off only to look confusedly at a fork in the road.

"She lost her." Korra muttered. Their both already soaked, but both are fire benders, so the cold doesn't bother them and won't make them sick.

Mako slid off, "Go that way, I'll go this way." He said. "Head back to the house if you don't find her in a couple hours, we'll have to wait it out then."

She nodded and took off, covering more ground with Naga than he probably would.

They'd already been searching for three hours. Mako wouldn't have seen her either, if Jack hadn't made a noise and scratched his leg. He followed the cat, finding her pressed against an alley wall, fingers clenched around the silver chain she always had around her neck, body shivering as the rain pounded down on the both of them.

It brought up a strong memory- one of Bolin in the same position not long after their parents had died. It doesn't help when she notices him through her shaking, piercing green eyes looking up at him dimly, saturated in worry and fear. But he knows this isn't Bolin, her eyes are shaper and brighter, less innocent than his brothers.

He squats down, "Rose? Are you alright?" He questioned, hand reaching out to grasp her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I can't find them! I said it, and now I can't find them!" She said, knuckles turning white over whatever pendant was on the chain. "What if an Equalist got them, or they had a vision, or they got mugged or lost- or killed!"

He tucked the information about visions, confusing as it was, in the back of his mind for later. "Come on, they know you didn't mean it." He wondered if this was about her words that morning, about how they got in the way.

She shook her head again, "I shouldn't have said it, Mako, I shouldn't. They always feel so guilty, I got hurt so bad…" He frowned when she trailed off mid-sentence, realizing she'd passed out.

Her grip went lax over the pendant, her hands slipping slowly down to rest between her pulled up knees and stomach. He glanced at it, realizing the pendant was actually a ring with a number of gemstones set into silver so they weren't raised. One blue, two red, one amber, one green, one black and one white. He saw, barely because they were so tiny, names inscribed on each. The blue was Luna, the red Fred and George, amber Remus, green Rose, black Severus and white Albus. He didn't know who most were, but ignored it in favor of picking her up bridal style. He needed to get her back to her home before she got hypothermia.

"Lead the way, Jack." He muttered, watching the irritated, probably from being wet, russet feline flick his tail and lead them back the way Mako came.

When he finally walks up the steps, ready to shed his clothes because he's brought up his body heat high to try and keep her warm, the twins are home and pounce on them the minute he carries her through the door. "Rosie!" They cry, fluttering around him but not daring to touch her in the fear she's hurt.

Korra looks at him anxiously, but he gestures to the couch, muttering for someone to get tones of blankets, warm water, a clothe and new clothes. They leave Korra to it, coming back in once Korra's dried the girl off with her bending- getting Mako when he steps in the door to the room once she calls them back in- and dressed her, butting only one blanket on top of her. "She doesn't have a fever, I think it's just a stress attack. My Mother had one once, and this has the same symptoms." She announced.

Mako turned on the twins, "What did she mean when she said visions? She mentioned it when I found her- and something about her getting hurt."

The two red heads exchanged a look before one- they were certain it was George- fetched a bottle of brandy and poured himself and his brother one. "Where the three of us were from, a war was going on…"

"Oh, don't play mysterious, Forge, we might as well tell them the full story." Fred muttered. "We aren't even from this dimension. Where we came from, we didn't have bending, we had magic. Wand waving magic that could do great things, terrible, but great. Rosalie's parents were targeted by this wizard, Tom Riddle. He was mad, made a name for himself- Lord Voldemort, which means flight from death. A prophesy had been created that said Rosie would be the one to defeat him. He killed her parents when she was fifteen months old, then tried to kill her. Something happened, and both of them survived, but his body got reduced to ashes."

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, took her to live with her relatives, the Dursley's who were on her mother's side. Things were pretty crazy for a while, people were celebrating, paranoid the whole shebang, so he didn't get the chance to check on her until her eighth birthday. Turned out the assholes had been abusing her since she could walk. It's both lucky and unlucky her Uncle gave her a concussion right in front of Albus. He took her away, and when she woke up, they found she didn't remember any of it at all." George added in.

"We met her a few years later when she started going to school with us to learn magic. She didn't get along with many people- threatened our little brother Ron all the time. She didn't have any friends at all aside from the potions professor Severus Snape, Albus and then us by the end of her first year. She had one other eventually, Luna Lovegood, and a father figure from Remus Lupin. We were all she had, and eventually all each other had for a while. The war started up when she turned fourteen. I don't know how many times we nearly lost her…"

"In the end, she made a deal with the gods. In return for delivering Voldemort's soul to them, and giving up her magic, she could get a fresh start in a new place. No fans, no enemies. A week or so ago, we traded our magic to become Seers and come here. Our family's dead, save Percy his wife and son. Albus, Severus and Remus died on the same day two years ago in a huge battle that took place at a Wizarding Shopping Center. Luna's still alive, but she won't leave, she's happy back in Europe."

"So, that's what all these names were." Mako said quietly, plucking the ring from under the covers, but leaving it around her neck.

"We got that for her the Christmas before the others died. Each color, save ours and Albus', represents the color of each persons eyes. Ours are red because Luna has blue eyes, and Albus' hair is white, and that's the one that best describes him."

"Wait, what about this injury?" Bolin asked, frowning as he leaned forward a bit in his chair.

The twins sighed and gulped down their brandy. "It was pretty unexpected. Start of the last year for her, and the entire school's seniors decided to throw this big bash, welcome another year of survival, and celebrate the years past. Some of us got pretty smashed… Luna, Rose and a few other's that fought with us to protect the school, or fought in general, hadn't drank but, George and I…we got drunk, absolutely wasted."

"It wasn't very smart of us, we hadn't even thought about the possibility of an ambush on the school. But the enemy- Death Eaters, bad witches and wizards- attacked. Even drunk, we still tried to help. We got ourselves cornered, would have been killed, but Rosie threw down her sword and wand and said she'd go with them if they'd let all of us go."

The twin's shoulders slumped, shame crossing their faces, "Two days. She was stuck in Malfoy Manor for two days, in a cell in the basement. Those bastards did everything to her. The tortured her, humiliated her-"

"And…they even set a werewolf on he- Merlin it…" Fred nearly gagged, "Damn it, I can still see it all…" He shook his head and sighed, "Draco Malfoy was in the same year as Rose, he didn't really want to be on either side of the war, but was assigned by Voldemort to make sure Rosie stayed alive, but not to heal her beyond that. When eh found our his father intended to…to rape her, he healed her enough to move, just enough to move, and set her loose."

"When we finally broke into the place…There was blood everywhere." George made a face, clearly remembering the mansion. "Madam Pomfrey, our healer, said she wasn't in her right mind by then, running off basic instincts- like a caged animal. She got a hold of a kitchen knife and took down all but three people that had been in that house. She didn't touch Draco or his mother, Narcissa, and Voldemort escaped. We found her passed out in the front hall." he mad another face, "She was pretty bad. We thought she'd loose her right eye, even Madam Pomfrey didn't think she'd be able to move the entire right side of her body after she was mauled- but…"

"That's Rosie for you." Fred intoned, "She's never given up, never stopped fighting. I don't think she ever will, either. Severus once said she was too stubborn to give up, just like her parents." He shrugged, "Point is, if we had not drank, or just stayed inside like we were told, that wouldn't have happened. Rosalie wouldn't have to wake up nights screaming because she sees that cell or relives, as Draco put it, giggling like an insane maniac when she killed those Death Eaters."

Everyone's eyes turned to the unconscious girl in the room as she shifted, brows pulling down and mouth thinning in her sleep. George stood up, "I'll take it tonight, Freddie, you had her last night. Get some sleep for once." He said, scooping the teen up and hurrying off up the stairs. No one missed her face smooth out when the red haired man touched her.

"Why doesn't she have any scars?" Korra asked quietly, blue eyes flickering to the other twin.

"They were removed when she was sent here, part of the new life. You can't exactly start off fresh when people look at you like a freak or in fear because half your face is a giant scar and you can't bend your hand all the way because of scar tissue." He stood and stretched, "Guest bedrooms are down that hall, take your pick. It's a bit late to go walking around, Rose would kill me if I didn't offer you guys a room."

Rose was light on her feet, spinning around the room as she quickly and efficiently diced up vegetables, fruits and cooked other things they weren't familiar with.

They watched in fascination. The boys had never seen anyone cook before, save themselves cooking mediocre food like instant ramen. Korra had seen people cook before, but not the foods. The twins were still holed up in bed, but everyone else had gotten a shower, their clothes having somehow been washed while they'd been asleep in the pajamas found in the guest rooms.

Rose hummed under her breathe a tune they didn't recognize, green eyes soft as she watched what she was doing. Today's outfit consisted of a black dress that ended at her knees, tight at the top with it's quarter length sleeves, but flowing around her thighs. The same ankle high no heel boots from the first training session were on her feet. A white apron was tied over the dress, giving the green eyed teen a domestic look, which tied in oddly with exotic look.

"Plates are there, silverware is there, we need knives and forks, and a plate for everyone. Please put some glasses down too." She instructed the three. Having seen the dining room last night, Korra grabbed the glasses while Bolin got the plates and Mako the eating utensils.

"Holy shit!" A shout sounded once they had the food on the table, milk and coffee poured. The twins drooled in the doorway. "French toast, pancakes, crepes, muffins or every kind, fruit, omelets, every food we ever ate at Hogwarts!" Hearts flashed in two sets of blue eyes flecked with gold.

Rose smiled, "Thought you'd wake up when you got the smell of the treacle tart." She said knowingly. "Well, sit your butts down, we're all hungry."

Mako leaned on the railing, watching Rose as she played with Korra, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo.

"My, don't you look love struck." He jumped, head snapping around to see Pema looking at him.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" He answered, looking away from the woman.

She chuckled, "Oh, don't be like that. It's the same way Tenzin looked at me before he finally got up the nerve to ask me out. I think, that you better be quick."

Jinora laughed, showing Rose how to form a ball of air to ride one, giggling at the surprised face of the black haired girl when she managed the trick. Korra was with them, the four air benders helping the Avatar to understand how it was done.

"Why is that?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Well, she's a beautiful girl, Mako, and a very kind one at that. If you don't hurry and get her, someone else might try to sweep her off her feet." She smiled to herself when she caught his fists bawling. "Besides, woman's intuition says she likes you too." She turned and headed back inside, shaking her head in exasperation. "Teenagers." She muttered quietly to herself.

She sighed, leaning back and enjoying the breeze as it swept over her. Her home was empty, Fred and George having gone off to find a warehouse for pranking experiments and procure a shop building, and were staying in a hotel closer to the shopping and storage districts. It would take another week or two. So, she'd headed out for Air Temple Island after Pema called. Korra and the boys were with Asami doing something, patrolling she thought, and Tenzin had a council meeting while Pema wanted a day at the spa. So, Rosalie decided to baby sit the kids and relax.

Jinora was reading a book a few yards away under a tree, Ikki and Meelo were playing in the water, close up to the shore, and she herself was lying in the grass, gazing up at the clouds much like Tonks had once done.

"Rose?" She hummed, her eyes having closed but opening one to look up at Meelo. "Can you tell us a story?"

She stood up and nodded, gesturing for the three children to gather around her while she took Jinora's former place against the tree. "I'll tell you as many as I know, for as long as you like when I watch you." She replied with a small smile.

Jinora cheered, "Can you tell us a romantic one?"

Rose tapped her chin, "Oh, I think we can do that. Ready?"

Meelo squirmed around a bit before the three nodded, getting comfortable and watching her eagerly.

Rosalie cleared her throat, unaware of the four people approaching them from a distance.

_A long time ago, there was a little girl named Lily. Lily was different, she could do things other people couldn't. One day, she and her sister Petunia were at the park playing on the swings when suddenly, Lily flew right out of the seat, zipping around in the air like a featherless bird._

_A boy saw her, and his name was Severus. Severus could do unusual things too, but he knew why. So he told Lily that she was a witch, he a wizard- they were gifted with a wonderful thing called magic._

_They were close, going everywhere together, and eventually, they turned eleven and attended a school for magic users._

_Severus, now he wanted to be in Slytherin- the house of the sneaky and cunning, but Lily didn't care what house she was in. While they were on the train, they met four boys. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Severus and the boys got in a fight, and he left._

_Severus was sorted into Slytherin, but Lily was sorted into Gryffindor- the house of the courageous and brave. Slytherin and Gryffindor's hated each other, they constantly got into fights. But Lily and Severus remained friends, even when Severus was pressured to stay away from her._

_The four boys had been sorted into Gryffindor as well, and they hated Severus but James, the so called leader, was in love with Lily from day one. But she, on the other hand, hated him. James always teased, belittled and bullied Severus- that is, until the beginning of their seventh year, when each was seventeen._

_See, Remus was a werewolf, and it happened to be the night of the full moon. Sirius wanted to play a prank on Severus, intending to scare him and nothing more. So he told Severus there was a secret passage to a shack on the outskirts of the nearby town, under the tree called the Whomping Willow which attacked any living thing that neared it. There was, and Severus believed him._

_But Sirius told James about it, thinking it would be funny when James set off trying to stop Severus. He finally reached him, just as Remus readied to kill him, unable to know anything under the moons pull. In the end, Severus hated James more for saving him, but told no one of Remus' secret, or the prank that occurred._

_It was a week later that he finally broke under pressure and called Lily a mudblood- a foul word meant to degrade anyone not born to magical parents. Their friendship ended there, and she cried- James was the one to comfort her, even going so far as to keeping his friends from attacking Severus for it when she told him to._

_By the half mark of seventh year, Lily and James were together, Severus watching from the shadows in jealousy._

_Lily and James soon had a beautiful daughter named Flower, who was prophesized to defeat the tyrant trying to take over the Wizarding World. They went into hiding._

_Severus had joined the Tyrant, caught in a place where he had no choice. Then he overheard the prophesy, taking it to the Tyrant then realizing that it meant Lily, James and Flower. He pleaded for the Tyrant to take James and Flower instead, but leave Lily alive and unharmed._

_The Tyrant left, finding the home of the three and barging in. He shot down James, following Lily up the stairs to Flower's baby room. Lily tried desperately, begged to take her daughter's place even when the Tyrant ordered her to stand aside, willing to allow his most trusted followers wish to be granted._

_She refused, and he killed her. He turned after little Flower, intent on finishing off the family when something happened. The babe didn't cry. She only stared at him with large eyes, watching him shoot the spell at her that would take her life. Only it didn't._

_Instead, it rebounded, turning his body to ash and leaving his spirit to roam. People in the Wizarding World rejoiced that the Tyrant was dead, cheering on little Flower for her praise. But only those who knew Lily and James mourned for the death of the parents, and the newly orphaned Flower._

Jinora teared up, "That's not romantic! That's a tragedy!" She cried.

Rosalie smiled softly, trying to figure out why the girl was crying when she hadn't even retold the events all that well. "But that's life, Jinora. That was no fake story."

Ikki frowned, "Rose…You were Flower weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you get here?"

Rose smiled playfully. "I saw all of you in a vision and decided I had to have you all to myself!" She shouted, leaping up and running after the three as they immediate cheered up and ran away from her with screams of laughter.

Korra snorted, hand over her mouth to keep the laughter at bay as Asami shook her head, "Well, that was telling." The green eyed woman commented.

Bolin tilted his head, "How so?"

"Simple, at least Mako now knows she's good with children." She said with a grin. "I'll catch you later." She waved, her and Korra sauntering off to the girls dormitories.

Bolin proceeded to laugh at Mako's red face. "Yes, bro." He started when Mako opened his mouth, "Your that obvious." Mako turned and walked away, steam emitting form his ears.

They watched in horror as Air Temple Island was attacked, fending off as many as they could as the air benders, with Pema and the baby, tried to make their get away. It wasn't long after the seven got out of sight on the sky bison that the Equalists retreated.

Asami put a hand on Mako and Korra's shoulders. "Come on…we need to get out of here- they'll be fine." She said, tugging both towards the crazy hobo that had appeared and offered them a place to stay underground.

"Korra, we've said what we can, we need to go, now!" Mako shouted in a whisper, turning to face the Equalists sneaking up on them, ignoring the boo of the crowd that the avatar had 'lied' about Amon's past.

"Oh no, perhaps the Avatar would like too watch our first group to be purified of bending?" Amon suggested darkly. "I'm sure the both of you will…" The floor behind him moved, sliding out of a place as a stage level platform rose up with five people chained to wooden posts and gagged. "Recognize them. Tonight! Air bending will forever end!" He proclaimed, getting a cheer form the crowd.

Mako felt the breathe in his lungs leave him like he'd been hit by one of Bolin or Korra's earth style punches- or Asami's moped again. He shared a look with Korra before they charged down and started attacking.

Korra freed Tenzin as Mako went on the offensive, moving to free Rose as en Equalist decided she'd be good hostage material.

Said Equalist didn't get the chance. Rose's eyes hardened, sharpening dangerously as her body moved. The chains went taught with tension, wood behind her shattering as she broke through it. Her hands moved, chain wrapping around the mans neck tight enough he was knocked out in seconds. Mako didn't comment, though somewhat amazed, and just cut her bindings.

"Thanks." She muttered, "Tenzin! Get the kids out of here, we'll make a distraction!" She whispered a second later when they were out the door.

"Korra!" Mako shouted, attacking Amon only to be stopped by blood bending.

It hurt, almost like being electrocuted and crushed all at once, just without any real physical evidence.

Rose scowled, deciding it was high time to kick this son of a bitches ass. She crept up, remembering her days of war as she silently made her way to the man. And then she lashed out with her foot, hard, using no air bending to send him through the wall and out into the sea.

"Korra! Mako, are you alright?" She cried, bending down to where the two collapsed, "Hey, come on, speak to me!"

Her eye twitched, deciding to go with Lin's method for when she'd woken Tenzin up after Tarrlok had kidnapped Korra. She slapped the both of them. "Get-" Her hair was pulled, knees hitting the floor as Amon yanked her harshly as Mako and Korra woke up startled.

"You…your annoying. Killing four of my guards, getting the best of me…"

She smirked at him, "Hn. Whatcha gonna do? Take my bending? Please, I was fine without it the first time around. But you should know…Your not the only one who knows how to really piss someone off." She said with a devilish grin. Her hand came up, forcing wind to carry the noises from outside, "Game over, Amon. Make up's gone, they know the truth. Be glad you can blood bend, Noatok, because you'll need it to fix yourself." Her hand landed on the wrist connected to the hand holding her hair. Blood flew, a hand fell and a scream rang out.

Korra pushed herself forwards, eyes glowing white/blue for half a second before Noatok lost his bending, singing his wound closed.

Mako took a deep breathe. "What is it with you two and terrifying me with stupid stunts." He muttered.

Rose closed one eye, "It's the fun part. Now that this is over…Pick me up Saturday at seven in the afternoon. I'm going home, Fred and George are probably worried sick." She took off, not wanting anything to do with the media. She hated paparazzi.

Korra couldn't help but burst into laughter at his stunned face, "I told her you were to slow to make a move! Guess she decided to do it for you!"

He flushed, "…I'm that obvious?"

"Mako, even Lyn and Tenzin noticed, and so did the kids. Your obvious. Way obvious. Your lucky though, Fred and George wanted to prank you until you go the guts to confess or ran away with your tale between your legs."

"You plotted against me?"

"No, Rosalie and I stopped them. Come on, Lover Boy, we need to go, pronto, he needs a medic."

Mako shifted on his feet. He was nervous, having let Asami pick out what he'd wear as she had the best fashion sense out of everyone but the Twins and Rose, of whom had the best. He was dressed in black leather boots underneath black slacks and a crimson button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and part of the top buttons undone to reveal a portion of his chest. Why was he dressed fancy? Simple, he'd decided to take her out dancing, not something he did often at all.

He knocked on the door and waited, taking the time to take a few calming breathes before it opened and said breathes were sucked out of him.

She was dressed in a long dark purple dress that clung to her body, tying behind her neck to show almost the entirety of her back, dipped slightly low in the front, and was floor length with a slit on the right side to reveal her leg up to her upper thigh. She had on a pair of black shoulder length gloves on her hands, and the part of her hair that reached her breasts was curled into ringlets.

He saw the Twins glaring at him warningly behind her and sighed. This was going to be 'fun.'

Well, it'd be amazing, if he could keep the Twins off his back long enough to really win her over.

Wish him luck, he'd need it.


End file.
